Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Girl “ Oh, by the way, I’m Tatl.” she introduced. “You?” I looked at her. “I’m Link.” I answered. “ Well, Link, what were you doing so deep in the woods? You don’t look like you’re from around here.” “ I’ve been looking for a friend, Navi.” “ Who’s Navi?” she asked. “ She’s a fairy, like you, but her light is blue.” “ Oh. Well, hey! Look at the ground! See that big, pink flower? Jump in it!” Tatl recommended. I wasn’t sure why she wanted me to, but maybe it does something helpful…I stood on it, and almost automatically, I sunk into it. It felt like I was in a canon. I heard Tatl say “ Alright, now turn to your left and let go! The flower will do the rest!” she instructed. I turned left and noticed I was holding onto something. I let go and sprang out. I was flying! “Now, fly over the ledge!” she finished. I moved forward in till I was above the ledge. I let go and landed on the ground. “ Cool! They act like helicopter blades!” I exclaimed.“ That’s a deku flower, Link. You can use it to fly in the air for a short amount of time!” Tatl explained. “ Great!” “ Let’s go to Clock town! We’re almost there!” Tatl chimed. Clock Town? She woke up with a start. “ Ngh… huh? Where am I? What’s going on…?” the girl wondered. She shook her head. She had just been on her bed, and now she was in… a tower? She looked around, and spotted someone walking up a near by ramp. “'' What is that?'' Hey you over there!” Link turned and she stared In shock. “ Could you help…” She went unconscious again. Link ran over to her quickly and shook her arm. “ Are you ok? Are you sleeping? Wake up! Tatl?” Tatl flew over to him. “ Uh, Link? Who’s the girl?” He shrugged. “ we can’t just leave her here. Let’s stay with her in till she wakes up.”“ What?! There’s no time, let’s go!” Tatl protested, but Link didn’t budge. “ Oooah…” the girl moaned. She opened her eyes and saw an odd-looking boy. “ I’m glad you’re awake, what are you doing in a place like this, girl?” Link asked.She sat up quickly, her eyes wide open now. “ W-who are you?! and how did I get here?” she asked, freaked out. “ I don’t really know how you got here, But my name is Link, and this is Tatl. He helped her up. “ I’m Kayla… Um, what is this place..?” she asked slowly.“Huh. Must be a first for her…” Link thought. “ Well, Kayla, I’m not the BEST person to ask, or for directions, but this is Termina.” He explained. “ Where are you from?” Kayla paused. “ Uh, I can’t really remember… sorry.” she said glumly. “ That’s ok.” Link reassured her.“ So, um, I don’t really know where to go or what to do…” Kayla mumble. Link looked at Tatl. “ you can come with us! I don’t know if I can help you, but…” he decided without asking Tatl. “ What?! Link! We can’t just some random girl tag along with us!” Kayla stared hard at Tatl. “ Look, fairy, Link said I could, so no arguing! I won’t be any trouble, really!” she retorted. Link could already tell that they wouldn’t get along very easily, he just didn’t understand girls… “ Okay, never mind that for now! Let’s just go through the door to Clock town!” he ordered. “ Fine!” they said at the same time. “ Hey! Stop Jinxing me!” they said together, again. Link sighed and started up the stairs. “ You’ve both been through something, haven’t you?” A strange man suddenly appeared behind them. They turned around in surprise. “ Who are you?” Link and Kayla said at the same time. Kayla stared at Link. “ Ok, that really needs to stop…” she hissed. The man chuckled. “ I am the Happy mask salesman. I travel far and wide in search of masks and sale them for a price, but during my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me.” he explained. “ A mask? What’s so important about a mask?” Kayla asked. “ Oh no, not just ANY mask! I can’t tell you about it yet, but if you get back your precious item back, and my mask back, I can help you with your problem, deku boy.” “ Hey! What about me?! I’m not even from AROUND here! I have problems too, if you haven’t noticed yet!” Kayla pointed out. “ Yeah, I can tell!” Tatl giggled. Kayla gave her a hard look, but turned back to the salesman. “ So can you help me too?” she asked. The mask salesman shook his head. “ I don’t think I can, girl. You have to figure it out yourself. But I suggest that you should go with Link. Good luck!” Kayla turned to Link. “ Well, I guess he’s right.” “ …So you were cursed by a kid wearing a super-power mask or something? And you don’t REALLY look like this?” Kayla reviewed. Link nodded. “ Well, let’s go! We can’t let him get away with this! Onward to Clock town!” she persisted. “ Antsy, isn’t she?” Tatl remarked. Link sighed, and they headed up the steps and through the door